Heart of Gold
"Heart of Gold" is the 83rd episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Emma is still reeling after learning the truth of her parents' history with Maleficent, but she must focus on finding the Author, who is running loose in Storybrooke, before the Dark One does. When Gold's quest for his happy ending grows more urgent, he blackmails Regina into helping him. In an Enchanted Forest flashback, Robin Hood learns what it means to be an honorable thief when he accepts a proposition by Rumplestiltskin to travel to Oz to steal a valuable magic elixir from the Wicked Witch. Plot Outside of Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, Regina falls unconscious in front of Rumplestiltskin and the Queens of Darkness. Down in Regina's vault, where an unconscious Regina is placed, Rumple tells the Queens of Darkness of how he knows something that will make the formerly Evil Queen do his bidding forever. After misusing the magic quill, the Author is trapped inside the storybook by the Sorcerer's Apprentice. Emma frees the Author from the storybook, but before they can get answers to any of their questions, the Author escapes into town, and Emma is left unable to find him. 'Teaser' It's nighttime in Storybrooke, Maine, and Emma is looking around, carrying a flashlight with her, still in search of the Author. Behind her comes Mary Margaret and David; the latter asks where the Author is, to which Emma replies that they've lost him. After Mary Margaret briefly glances at her husband, she speaks up, revealing to her daughter that she and David know him. "What?" Emma asks, shocked. The Charmings continue that they met him before their daughter was even born, and even state that he manipulated them. David says that it's because of him that they were put on the path of causing Maleficent to lose her child. (See "Best Laid Plans") "It's true," Mary Margaret adds, but this doesn't come out well for Emma, who believes instead that it's true that no matter how much they were manipulated, they still did what they did and they lied to her about it. The blonde continues that they've lied to her about everything, about them, about her, but David argues that that's not the case, but that it's one incident from their past. "Don't downplay it," Emma exclaims, disgusted, to which Mary Margaret tries reminding the blonde that they've changed, and have been trying to be the parents she deserves. However, Emma retaliates that she is only the Savior because they altered the entire state of her being at the expense of someone else's soul. David gives in, agreeing with Emma that they were wrong, but still argues that they didn't entirely know what they were getting themselves into, and that they simply acted out of fear, and that after all, they're only human. "Yeah, well right now I don't care. None of that matters now; we have to find that Author before Gold does," Emma replies. Meanwhile, the Author roams through the woods, trying his best to hide from Emma and the others. He stops for a moment and looks around; a tree catches his sight, and so he makes his way over to it, and snaps off a branch. From his pocket, he pulls out a small knife, which he uses to start cutting away at the branch. As he does this, Emma, along with Hook and Henry continue searching for him. "Well I'm not much of a writer, but I do know something about magic quills," a voice calls out. The Author turns, and standing before him is none other than Rumplestiltskin. The Author now has a look of fear in his face, but proceeds to ask the Dark One what that is. Rumple replies that the quill must be carved from an enchanted tree, which, unfortunately for him, is not an attribute any of the timber in Storybrooke possesses. "Dammit," the Author exclaims, annoyed, as he snaps the branch. He overhears the Savior and the others arriving near by, and so he tells the Dark One he needs to go. Rumple agrees, but offers an ultimatum: the Author could come with him. He chuckles at this though, asking why he'd want to do that, going on to say that the Dark One is the "biggest pain in the ass" he's had the displeasure of writing for. "Yes, there is that, but there is also this," Rumple reveals, removing a magic quill from his coat pocket. Seeing this, the Author gives in, and asks what it is the Dark One wants from him. Rumple states that he is going to write him a bunch of new happy endings; the Author looks back and sees Emma and the others nearing, and so he agrees. With that, Rumple poofs the two of them away in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving the heroes to continue their pointless search. ''ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' Inside Regina's vault, Rumplestiltskin watches as the formerly Evil Queen starts to regain consciousness. Once finally coming to, Regina goes to fight back against the Dark One, but finds herself handcuffed. "I'm afraid your hands are tied; no more magic for you today," Rumple exclaims. "So now I'm your prisoner?" Regina questions, to which the Dark One reveals that not only her, but also the Author. However, he corrects himself, stating that in fact the Author chose to join his team, while instead Regina decided to back the wrong one. Regina wonders about everything Rumple had said to her in the past though, about wanting her to find her happiness. (See "Heroes and Villains") Rumple states that that was all true, but not as his expense; he goes on to tell that the affection he has for her do have their limits. Disgusted, Regina asks what happened to him, to which he replies he lost everything. (See "Quiet Minds" & "Heroes and Villains") Rumple also adds that it's just as she will if she doesn't do what he says. He proceeds to pull a piece of paper from his pocket; a phone number registered for Robin of Loxley. Regina demands the Dark One give it back, but he ignores her, going on to assume she has his number because she's worried about him being out there in the world, just like she should be. "What do you know that I don't?" Regina asks, "What happened to Robin?" With a wave of his hand, the cuffs on Regina disappear, and Rumple places his cell phone and the piece of paper with Robin's number on it in Regina's hand; he orders her to find out for herself and to call. Regina does just that, and waits for the phone to be answered. Nine Weeks Ago Marian and Roland cross over the town line, leaving Storybrooke. However, before Robin follows them, he gives his true love one last kiss, and proceeds to catch up with his family. Regina watches from inside town as the three walk along the empty road, before shedding a tear. (See "Heroes and Villains") Along the busy and noisy streets of New York City walks Robin Hood and his family. "It's loud," Roland exclaims, to which his father replies that they'll get use to it. He proceeds to pull out a map of the town; Marian asks what it is they're looking for, and Robin reveals it's their new home. He goes on to tell that Regina gave him the keys to Mr. Gold's son's apartment. "Baelfire," Marian exclaims, going to say that he was from the Enchanted Forest, but still lived out many years in their current world; she now believes that they can too. Robin agrees, but the two are interrupt by Roland, who tells his mother that he's tired. Marian agrees to carry her son while Robin leads the way to their new home, but as she places her purse on the ground to pick Roland up, a thief runs by and steals it. "Mama," Roland tries to warn, but it's too late. Marian calls out for the thief to stop, but it proves to be useless. Robin leaves his wife and son to run after the thief, who has now stolen a bicycle to get away from the Merry Man. Contemplating what to do next, Robin looks around, where he sees a classic horse drawn carriage, driven by a carriage driver, and all. Moments later, as the purse snatcher continues riding away on his stolen bicycle, he is caught up to by Robin Hood, who has borrowed one of the horses from the carriage. The two of them each cut in the middle of traffic, and after a bit more chasing, Robin finally jumps from his horse and tackles the purse snatcher, throwing him off of his bike. Robin goes to punch him, but seeing people crowed around, he instead says, "A thief who steals from those in need has no honor." "What are you talking about, man?" the purse snatcher asks, confused and frightened. Robin doesn't answer, but instead gives the thief a shove and stands to his feet. The purse snatcher proceeds to run off, presumably leaving Marian's purse behind. Sherwood Forest Many Years Ago In the Enchanted Forest of the past, at a local tavern, the former thief we know today as Robin Hood is seen pouring a drink for one of the many men who dine at the bar. He smiles, appearing content with his current lifestyle; he looks over to see his loving wife, Marian, who has just refilled someone's drink at a table. She smiles at her husband as she walks past, but the moment is ruined when Robin turns to see none other than Little John. "Unless you're here for a pint, Little John, the answer's no," Robin exclaims as he goes back to work. The Merry Man ignores him though, stating that he has a fresh lead; King Midas' carriage will be riding through town the following day, and he'll only have a few of his royal guards with him. Robin reminds his friend though, while giving him a drink, that he hasn't as much as lifted a penny since he and Marian got married. He tells Little John to look around, stating that he and Marian have made a new start, and that this is his new life. However, Little John insists that Robin isn't a barkeep, but a thief. Just at that moment, the doors to the tavern open, and in walks the Sheriff of Nottingham, exclaiming, "Well I had to see this for myself; Robin of Loxley, walking the straight and narrow; nice apron." As he walks around, he acknowledges Marian with a, "Milady." "Sheriff," she says right back at him, with a look of disgust in her eyes. Robin questions what he may do for Nottingham, who asks himself the same question, while pouring his own drink. "Well for starters, your taxes are overdo," the Sheriff exclaims, as his associate nails a notice to the wall. Robin states that he needs time, to which Nottingham replies, after guzzling down his drink, that since he's in a 'generous' mood, he'll give the former Merry Man two days to come up with the money. However, if Robin is unable to pay of his debt, the Sheriff will have no choice but to shut the tavern down, throw Robin in prison, and 'poor ole' Marian will have no arms to hold her, but his. Robin states that she'd never be with him, but Marian tells her husband she can speak for herself. She turns to Nottingham, exclaiming, "I would never be with you." As the Sheriff gets closer to Marian's face, he states that when she is on the streets and her husband is in jail, she may then finally see his appeal. "I'll find your money... somehow," Robin speaks up, but Nottingham doesn't seem to find that to be too believable. He reminds Robin of the deadline one last time before exiting the tavern. Back in New York City, inside of Neal Cassidy's former apartment, Robin's wounded head is being tended to by Marian, who exclaims, "If this is New York, I would hate to see the old one." Robin brushes it off though, stating that he's had worse injuries; though, he does admit this world is a bit more confusing. "This is also my fault," Marian says, blaming herself for everything, but Robin argues that if she hadn't left Storybrooke then she would have died. (See "Rocky Road" & "Heroes and Villains") He goes on to say that he made the decision to accompany his wife and bring Roland; no one forced his hand. Marian states that she knows, adding that his honor is his greatest strength, but questions if it's the reason he is there and not with the woman he truly loves. Robin doesn't answer, but instead asks Marian if she remembers what she said on one of their first days as outlaws. Not quite remembering, Marian states that she said so many things. However, before Robin can carry on with the conversation, he and Marian hear a sudden noise by their front door. Beginning to fear what this sound may entail, Robin gets Roland, and has him stand with Marian towards the back of the apartment; meanwhile he grabs a knife for protection. The front door is then unlocked, and in walks none other than Rumplestiltskin, who proceeds to ask, "What the hell are you doing here?" Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Robin's Backstory 'Act II' "What are you doing here?" Robin Hood asks in return to the Dark One, who has unexpectedly arrived at the apartment. Rumple argues that why he is there is his own concern, but that Robin's is to remove himself, since, after all, it's his son's home, and they're trespassing. However, Robin puts up a fight, stating that the home now belongs to him and his family. "Look, I don't have time for this," Rumple replies as he puts down his keys, stating that he has business to attend to. Robin questions what possible business the Dark One could have in a world without magic; Rumple replies that it's the business of his happiness, and he proceeds to order Robin to get out once more. However, Robin realizes that Rumple is there to find the Author. "So she told you; of course she did," Rumple replies, referring to Regina. He goes on to say that this must mean he also knows if he doesn't find the Author then the formerly Evil Queen won't get her happy ending either. Despite what is said, Robin states he will not fall for the Dark One's tricks, for he has a wife and child who need the home, and so he is keeping it. "No, no, no," Rumple replies, but before he can continue, he grabs his chest, having all of a sudden started feeling sharp pains. He falls to the ground, startling Robin and his family. "Gold? Gold?..." Robin asks as he kneels to the ground, checking on the apparently unconscious Dark One. In the Enchanted Forest of the past, Robin of Loxley is seen scrubbing the floors of his tavern. A hooded figure walks inside, and so Robin stands to his feet, happy to see the Sheriff hadn't scared everyone off; he asks what he can do for him. The hooded figure replies that he hadn't come for the yale, nor clearly for the ambiance, but that he came to make a deal. With that, he removes his hood, revealing himself to be Rumplestiltskin. This shocks Robin; Rumple exclaims that he's asked around for the best thief in the land, and everyone has been pointing to him. "Yes, well, I'm not in that line of business anymore," Robin exclaims, to which Rumple replies it would also seem that soon he won't be in the tavern business either, referring to the tax notice on the door. "Get to the point," Robin says, rather annoyed. Rumple states that he can solve all of the former Merry Man's problems, as he pulls golden straw from the inside of his cloak. This surprises Robin; Rumple continues that he needs the former thief to visit a far away land that's ruled by an old compatriot of his, who wouldn't exactly be happy to see the Dark One, himself, again. He reveals that he needs Robin to steal the Elixir of the Wounded Heart. "That's a ridiculously self explanatory name, and also sounds like a fool's errand," Robin replies. Rumple denies this though, stating that it does exactly that; it cures wounded hearts both physically and emotionally - it's powerful stuff. Robin questions where it is he'd be going, to which the Dark One replies that it'd be another realm - a land called Oz; he asks the thief if he'd be able to do that for him. At a hospital in New York, Robin sits, waiting for any word back on Rumple's condition. He looks down at his phone, thus revealing he has been deciding on whether or not to call Regina. He goes to hit the "call" button, but a nurse interrupts him, revealing that Rumple's awake. Robin lets out a brief sigh, since calling his true love will have to wait a bit longer; he gets up and follows the nurse. Inside of a hospital room, Rumple lies in bed, attached to all different types of machines for his health. Robin asks him what the doctors said, to which Rumple replies it was only what their 'small minds' could comprehend; they went on about diets and exercise, and that what he had was a heart attack. "But you have other ideas?" Robin questions, to which Rumple replies that his problem isn't physical, but moral - all the dark deeds he has committed are finally taking their toll and have poisoned his heart and thickened his blood. He reveals that back in Storybrooke he used magic to protect himself, but out here he won't last unless he gets some. "Well unfortunately for you, Dark One, this is no magic in this world," Robin states. Rumple agrees that magic cannot be created here, but he, however, can still use magical items if they were brought from elsewhere. Rumple then asks Robin if he remembers of something from their past - the Elixir of the Wounded Heart - something the Dark One had asked the Merry Man to steal. Robin nods, and Rumple reveals that he might know of some that exists right there in New York City, and he needs the Merry Man to get it for him. "And why would I help you?" Robin asks. Rumple grabs Robin by the shirt and pulls him up close, stating that it's for the same reason he left the woman he loved: because he is a man with a code, a man with honor, and that, despite everything, is the reason why he will save him. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card features the Emerald City of Oz. **The same title card was featured in "Kansas". *Although credited, Emilie de Ravin (Belle Gold/Belle) is absent from this episode. *During a concept meeting, the production team was described as "aflutter" because of something "outrageous" in the script. *Sean Maguire filmed the horse chase scene while riding a mechanical horse. *The container with the Elixir of the Wounded Heart is engraved with the words "cor aut mors", Latin for "heart or death". *When Robin and Will hug, there is an overhead shot where the Tin Man appears lying on the side of the Yellow Brick Road. *The name of Walsh's furniture shop, Wizard of Oak, is a reference to the iconic character, the Wizard of Oz, who Walsh also happens to double as. Production *The title of this episode was confirmed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on January 27, 2015.Adam Horowitz tweet. *The episode was discussed during the summer of 2014, conceived in November 2014, outlined in December 2014, and written in January 2015. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 417 01.png Promo 417 02.png Promo 417 03.png Promo 417 04.png Promo 417 05.png Promo 417 06.png Promo 417 07.png Promo 417 08.png Promo 417 09.png Promo 417 10.png Promo 417 11.png Promo 417 12.png Promo 417 13.png BTS 417 01.png BTS 417 02.png BTS 417 03.png BTS 417 04.png BTS 417 05.png BTS 417 06.png BTS 417 07.png BTS 417 08.png BTS 417 09.png BTS 417 10.png BTS 417 11.png BTS 417 12.png BTS 417 13.png BTS 417 14.png BTS 417 15.png BTS 417 16.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Robin's Backstory